The invention relates generally to a system and method for RF signal amplification and, in particular, to a MMIC driver amplifier. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for a MMIC driver amplifier having a zig-zag RF signal flow.
Monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC) amplifiers are typically used to amplify high frequency RF and/or microwave signals. Increasing the RF gain (or amplification) in amplifiers, such as MMIC driver amplifiers, typically requires increasing the number of amplification stages, which is accomplished by increasing the number of transistors. Unfortunately, there is generally a sharp correlation between increasing the amplification and the design cost. This is due largely in part because as the amplification increases, the space needed on the die for amplification also increases and therefore the size of the die must also increase. Thus, it would be desirable to increase the signal amplification in a driver amplifier without causing an increase in the size of the die.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a driver amplifier with a reduced die size. In addition, there is a need for a low cost driver amplifier. Further, there is a need for improved performance driver amplifiers having higher gain and increased efficiency.
A system and method for driver amplification is providing having a plurality of amplification stages arranged on a die to permit an RF signal flow from one stage to the next. The signal flow being characteristic of a zig-zag pattern. Additionally, the driver amplifier having a DC bias circuitry centralized on the die and providing a bias feed to each of the stages.
In another embodiment, a driver amplifier of the invention includes amplification stages being arranged in a stacked configuration such that adjacent stages are orientated in opposite directions.
In yet another embodiment, a driver amplifier of the invention includes an interstage matching network comprising a DC bias feed from the DC bias circuitry and a DC blocking capacitor.
In still another embodiment, a driver amplifier of the invention includes sharing source vias between at least two of the stages.
A method of manufacturing a driver amplifier includes arranging a plurality of amplification stages on a die such that an RF signal flows through the stages in a substantially zig-zag pattern. Additionally, DC bias circuitry is arranged on a perimeter of the die and transmission lines are routed between the DC bias circuitry and each of the stages. The transmission lines may be modified to provide signal matching between the stages.